Present approaches to exhaust gas recirculation (“EGR”) suffer from a variety of drawbacks, limitations, disadvantages and problems including those respecting cooling, circulation, efficiency and others. There is a need for the unique and inventive EGR apparatuses, systems and methods disclosed herein.